Star Falling in Space
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Mecha Theme. SasuNaru. Sudah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya peperangan antara pihak ZAFT dan EARTH ALLIANCE berlangsung. Mengisahkan banyak penderitaan bagi yang terlibat di dalamnya. Kesedihan, luka lama, tangisan hanyalah sebagian kecil dari akibat perang. Apakah perang ini akan berakhir atau menyebabkan luka baru bagi kedua pihak?


"AGHHHHHH! AGHHHHHH!" lolongan kesakitan menggema di salah satu reruntuhan bangunan—sisa perang.

Tidak ada satupun yang menyelamatkan dirinya, ketika rasa sakit terus menghujam satu titik bawah tubuhnya—_tanpa ampun_.

Di tengah-tengah puing-puing tembok, derasnya air hujan yang menyebabkan tanah berlumpur, dan rasa sakit hati karena kekalahan yang mutlak pada daerah kekuasaannya, tidak disangka pemuda berambut pirang ini akan mengalami penderitaan berkepanjangan dibandingkan rekan-rekan se-_team_-nya yang mati tanpa sisa—dibantai oleh pihak musuh. Ia adalah satu-satunya pihak kalah di tempat ini yang tidak dibunuh. Tentu saja dia tahu alasannya kenapa dia tidak dibunuh. Dia adalah salah satu manusia yang diincar oleh pihak musuh. Ia adalah salah satu penyebab terjadinya kematian pada rekan-rekannya serta hancur tempat tinggalnya. _Ia adalah Naruto Namikaze._

Sebagai putra mahkota Earth Alliance—dahulu adalah bumi, Naruto sudah menduga jika dirinya akan diperlakukan—lebih—tidak beradab dibandingkan teman-temannya. Tetapi dia tidak menduga jika harga dirinya akan terkoyak dan menghilang seperti tetesan air di tengah padang pasir. Tidak dipukuli, ditembak, atau diiris perlahan oleh senjata tajam, kedua tangan Naruto hanya ditahan di atas kepalanya, dengan seluruh tubuh tidak mengenakan pakaian, dan bagian bawah tubuhnya dimasuki oleh sesuatu yang asing.

Bunyi pertemuan daging dengan daging ikut memeriahkan suasana di tengah-tengah hujan asam—sisa radioktif senjata perang yang kini menjadi sampah membahayakan. Walau bibir Naruto memucat lirih, dengan luka disudutnya, pemuda yang menindih Naruto tidak kunjung berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya. Bahkan, ketika lubang Naruto mulai mengeluarkan darah, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak peduli.

"He—hentikan…," akhirnya sang pangeran tidak dapat menahan diri. Rasa sakit pada hati dan tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat dia tahan. Ia ingin mati. "A—aku mo..mohon…sa..sakit…," mohon pemuda itu, ketika benda yang semakin mengeras di dalam liang rektumnya menggesek daging di dalam lubang itu, menyebabkan kelecetan yang perlahan membuka dan menjadi luka. Sesekali pemuda itu mengeluarkan kejantanannya, lalu menghujam kembali lubang Naruto dengan keras dan brutal. "Sa—sakit…"

"Kau merasakannya?" di tengah-tengah gigitannya pada leher Naruto pemuda itu berbicara. Naruto dapat merasakan kulitnya terkelupas, dan perih ketika air hujan mengenai luka yang mengalirkan darah tersebut. "Ini tidaklah seberapa dibandingkan penderitaan yang harus kami terima," bisik pemuda itu. Genggaman tangannya membuat tangan Naruto lecet—membekas. "Harga diri kami, kebebasan kami, seperti inilah rasanya ketika direnggut…," pemuda itu menanamkan kejantanannya dengan sangat dalam, dan berhenti bergerak, hingga membuat Naruto merasa sangat penuh. "Ingatlah setiap hujaman ini…. ingatlah rasanya ketika aku menikmati setiap rasa pada tubuhmu seperti kau mengingat perbuatan kalian," pemuda itupun mendongakkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan mata _onyx_ penuh kekejaman, tidak ada hati nurani sama sekali.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, jijik. Sedetikpun dia tidak ingin menatap pemuda yang menindihnya. Tetapi pemandangan yang mengerikan tersaji ketika Naruto menatap ke samping.

Sepenggal kepala tergeletak di atas tanah tanpa daya. Mata dari kepala itu melebar—putih kehilangan _lavender_, dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Rambut panjang berwarna hitam di kepala tersebut basah terkena hujan dan lumpur. Darah yang menodai wajahnya mengalir menuju gorong-gorong yang tertutup oleh bebatuan. Segelambir daging keluar dari bagian terpotong pada kepala itu. Entah dimana badannya, jelas wanita yang dahulunya sangat mempesona dan digandrungi oleh pria kini hanyalah menjadi sosok mengenaskan—tanpa kehidupan.

"Senang dengan yang kau lihat?" senyuman dari pemuda iblis itu dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto, walau hanya dari sapuan bibir yang membakar hati Naruto, hingga panas—ingin membunuh.

Bibir Naruto bergetar, mengidahkan perkataan pemuda di atasnya. "Hi—Hi—Hinata?" gumamnya. Perlakuan pemuda itu pada dirinya tidaklah sanggup membuat Naruto meneteskan cairan bening dari matanya. Namun, ketika melihat kepala orang yang dicintainya tanpa daya, tidak kuasa perasaan sakit menghujam jantung Naruto beratus-ratus kali lipat. "HINATA?!" teriak Naruto, berusaha melepaskan tangan dari genggaman pemuda itu, tetapi usahanya sia-sia, dia hanya mendapatkan rasa sakit pada tangannya yang semakin tertekan oleh genggaman pemuda tersebut.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto merasa tidak berguna. Setelah daerah kekuasaannya mengalami kekalahan, Naruto harus mengalami kenyataan jika dia tidak dapat menyelamatkan orang dicintainya, bahkan harga dirinya diinjak-injak di depan tubuh Hinata. Kehilangan tenaga dan harapan, Naruto menatap langit, membiarkan wajahnya terbasahi oleh air hujan. Layaknya boneka, dia membiarkan tubuhnya digunakan—disetubuhi oleh manusia paling dibencinya. Ia membiarkan laki-laki itu menikmati permainannya, menumpahkan semua cairan di dalam tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya melemas, kehilangan kesadaran di tengah-tengah rasa sakitnya.

_Hampa._

_Tidak ada perasaan._

_Naruto memejamkan matanya,_

_Membiarkan dirinya…_

_Seperti orang bodoh._

_Ya, semua dia biarkan.._

_Kecuali satu hal…_

_Rasa dendamnya.._

_Yang akan dia bawa…_

_Sampai mati._

* * *

**Star Falling in Space**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

**Masatsugu Iwase (Gundam Seed)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warn: Eksplisit lemon, rape, BDSM, yaoi, mature and heavy themes, harsh languages, violences, abuse, baby tube, weapon use/gun, gundam**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, dan karakter yang diambil terinspirasi dari gabungan alur cerita, karakter yang dimiliki Masashi Kishimoto dan Masatsugu dengan dimaksud bukan untuk memperjelek citra manga Masashi dan Masatsugu sendiri. Selain itu, cerita ini dipersembahkan untuk Party Animal dalam rangka merayakan hari ulang tahun Taz, Sasuke, dan Anniversary SasuNaru. **

**Thank's to: **

**Frau Freude karena telah mendorong Taz untuk membuat cerita ini. Selain itu, terima kasih untuk Frau yang telah menggila bersama Taz dalam mencari judul cerita ini, dan selalu mendengar curhatan Taz mengenai cerita-cerita yang akan di update oleh Taz. Hahahaha. Walau akhirnya Berudu Cinta yang menentukan judulnya, tetapi asiknya mencari-cari judul fanfic bersama Frau tidak akan pernah terlupakan. XDD**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Battle!  
**

* * *

17 tahun kemudian…

Tidak pernah ada lagi langit biru—terang berwarna indah, dan ketenangan di bumi semenjak perseteruan Earth Alliance dan ZAFT semakin memanas beberapa bulan ini. Gedung-gedung tinggi yang sebelumnya menjulang menjadi abu—kehilangan kegagahan. Tidak ada suara tawa anak-anak, ketika mereka harus bersembunyi di bawah tanah bersama orang tua. Jalanan yang beraspal hanyalah tinggal retakkan-retakkan besar akibat gesekan mesin besar yang dinaiki oleh manusia. Tidak ada lagi kehidupan yang nyaman di bumi. Tersisa hanyalah langit yang memerah karena pertarungan, dan suara-suara bising dari senjata yang diluncurkan oleh robot-robot besar yang terbang di atas sana, ketika puing-puing bangunan sudah menjadi rongsokan-rongsokan berasap, bahkan setitik sumber kehidupan layaknya pepohonan pun hanya beberapa yang bertahan hidup di tempat seperti ini.

Di dalam salah satu kapal—induk—berwarna putih yang terbang di atas langit, seorang pria berambut pirang dengan seragam berwarna putih meloncat masuk ke dalam gundam. Ia menutup pintu masuk gundam itu, dan menghidupkan gundam tersebut, hingga layar di hadapan pemuda itu menyala—terkomunikasi dengan pihak dalam dari kapal induk.

Pemuda itu menatap layar di depannya, memandang sesosok manusia yang akan mengomandonya dalam peperangan ini.

"Naruto, kau bisa berubah pikiran jika ingin," Shikamaru—komandan dari pesawat induk yang ditumpangi oleh Naruto—memastikan Naruto bisa merubah pikirannya lagi jika masih ada kemungkinan. "Ini bukanlah 'sobatmu', Naruto," kata Shikamaru ketika Naruto tidaklah menggunakan "gundam" miliknya.

Naruto melihat jika para koordinator lain mulai meluncur ke luar kapal untuk menghadapi musuh. Sekarang hanya tinggal dialah yang tertinggal di dalam kapal induk, dengan posisi di dalam gundam.

"Naruto, bagaimana?" Shikamaru bertanya ketika tidak ada jawaban.

_Aku belum pernah menggunakan gundam ini…_

_Tetapi…._

Naruto sibuk menimbang-nimbang resiko ikut dalam misi ini sebelum merasakan guncangan pada kapal. Rupanya pesawat induk yang ditumpangi oleh Naruto terkena tembakan, dan jika dia hanya diam saja, Naruto yakin Earth Alliance akan mengalami kekalahan untuk kesekian kalinya atau lebih parahnya seperti berbelas-belas tahun lalu. Dengan yakin Naruto menatap layar itu kembali. Ia menganggukan kepalanya, pasti.

Shikamaru menghela nafas sejenak, tidak seyakin Naruto. "Ya, sudah," Shikamaru mulai menekan keyboard di hadapannya untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan Naruto. "GAT-X202—Eternal Gundam, GO!" seru Shikamaru agar anak buahnya yang sejak tadi bekerja keras dalam misi ini mendengar keberangkatan dari gundam yang dikendarai oleh Naruto.

Seluruh rekan Shikamaru yang mengoperasikan kapal induk, dan mengomando pergerakan gundam-gundam di luar sanapun mulai berancang-ancang untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri menyalakan tombol-tombol yang akan dia butuhkan untuk peperangan nanti. Sejenak Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa, sebelum membukanya perlahan. Dalam waktu seketika, gundam yang dinaiki Naruto meluncur ke luar kapal, menuju arena peperangan yang semakin memanas.

"Eternal Gundam, ON!" Naruto menginformasikan pada Shikamaru jika dia sudah berada di luar kapal induk. Warna kuning pada gundamnya membuat keberadaan Naruto di arena peperangan terlihat paling mencolok di antara gundam lainnya yang rata-rata berbadan warna gelap. Tidak ada lagi gundam yang tersisa di kapal induk jika Naruto berangkat dari kapal besar ini.

Seketika orang-orang di dalam kapal induk—pihak Naruto—pun menahan nafas mereka. Mau bagaimanapun, jika pangeran bumi ikut berperang, itu sangatlah mencemaskan. Tetapi, tidak ada yang bisa menahan tekad Naruto untuk membunuh orang-orang ZAFT tersebut!

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Musuh kembali bertambah, dan kali ini koordinator yang keluar dari pihak musuh memiliki _skill_ cukup hebat, Uchiha-sama," informasi Orochimaru, komandan dari kapal induk ZAFT pada Sasuke Uchiha.

Dari dalam gundamnya, Sasuke melihat kondisi arena pertempuran dengan memakai kaca mata khusus bertarungnya. Benar kata Orochimaru; beberapa kilo meter dari tempat Sasuke berada, sebuah gundam berwarna mencolok sedang menghabisi rekan-rekan Sasuke. Walaupun gundam tersebut diserang oleh lima sampai enam pihak Sasuke, tidak sedikitpun terlihat kerepotan atau melangkah mundur. Serangan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang koordinator gundam berwarna mencolok itu sangat efisien. Sepertinya, koordinator dalam gundam tersebut sangat terdidik dan pandai merancang strategi dalam menggunakan energi gundamnya.

"Kawal langkahku, Orochi!" Sasuke memerintah, tertarik untuk menguji kekuatan koordinator gundam kuning itu.

Sesuai anjuran Sasuke, Orochi memerintah anak buahnya untuk mengomando Sasuke selagi pria bermata _onyx_ ini mendekat ke arah gundam berwarna kuning itu. Beberapa kali Sasuke menghadapi serangan dari pihak Earth Alliance, ketika mendekat gundam mencolok tersebut, tetapi dengan mudahnya Sasuke menyingkirkan sang penyerang dari hadapannya. Ia hanya menggunakan pedang dari gundamnya untuk melawan musuh tersebut—menusuk tepat pada bagian jantung gundam—tempat koordinator berada, hingga dapat diduga siapapun yang terkena serangan Sasuke tidak akan bertahan hidup. Sesekali, Sasuke menghindar dengan cepat tembakan rudal yang diluncurkan oleh gundam musuh. Ia melesat lebih cepat ke arah gundam kuning itu, hingga sekarang jarak mereka sangat dekat, nyaris berhadap-hadapan.

Satu-persatu tubuh gundam yang diserang oleh Sasuke jatuh ke atas permukaan bumi. Beberapa gundam sudah terbelah menjadi berkeping-keping, dan beberapa lagi meledak di angkasa, membuat langit yang ternodai oleh warna merah. Sungguh suatu keajaiban jika koordinator di dalam gundam itu masih hidup!

BRAK!

Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya ke arah gundam kuning itu, tetapi dalam waktu cepat, gundam berwarna kuning itupun menahan pedang gundam Sasuke dengan badan pistol gundamnya.

Hentakkan dari peraduan senjata di antara kedua gundam tersebut, membuat bagian dalam gundam Sasuke berguncang, dan lampu darurat berwarna merah yang terdapat di dalam ruang Sasuke menyala. Tetapi, kedipan lampu itu kembali mati seiring menghilangnya goncangan tersebut.

"Menarik..," Sasuke tersenyum puas dikala menemukan musuh yang tangguh.

"Sasuke-sama, apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" Orochimaru memastikan jika guncangan barusan tidak meganggu sistem yang ada di dalam gundam Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap ke depan, melihat layar yang menampilkan kondisi gundamnya. Kondisi gundamnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan kerusakan. "Semua baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke, dan Orochimaru mendesah lega.

Sasuke fokus kembali pada pertarungan.

Secara bersamaan, gundam Sasuke dan gundam yang menjadi lawannya meloncat mundur—berhenti dari pertarungan jarak dekat. Kedua super gundam itu mulai mengeluarkan senjata jarak menengah mereka. Sasuke mengambil tameng berwarna putih dari belakang tubuh gundamnya (tadinya adalah sayap) untuk melindungi bagian depan. Sedangkan salah satu tangannya tidaklah lagi memegang pedang. Kali ini gundam Sasuke megenggam pistol panjang yang bisa mengeluarkan laser beam berwarna merah.

Kedua koordinator super itupun mulai melasungkan serangan.

"Analisamu, Orochimaru!" Sasuke memerintah disaat keadaannya mulai terdesak.

Orochimaru mengetikan sesuatu pada _keyboard_-nya, hingga sensor yang terdapat pada kapal induknya mendeteksi jenis gundam yang digunakan oleh pihak musuh. "GAT-X202—Eternal Gundam. Gundam yang dirancang untuk serangan jarak jauh," Orochimaru menginformasikan. "Tetapi melihat gerakan gundam tersebut, pengendara lebih sering menggunakan gundam yang dikhususkan untuk bertarung dalam kondisi dekat atau sedang…," Orochimaru tersenyum. "Sasuke-sama, dia tidak terbiasa dengan menggunakan gundam itu. GAT-X202—Eternal Gundam bukanlah sahabatnya. "

Informasi yang didapatkan oleh Orochimaru membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas. Tidak sia-sia dia membayar mahal Orochimaru untuk mengerjakan tugas besar ini. "Lalu, apa ada informasi lainnya?"

Orochimaru menyelidiki hal-hal yang meganjil lainnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk menghindari tembakan yang berasal dari gundam di hadapannya, atau serangan jarak jauh dari gundam lain. Sesekali Sasuke melancarkan tembakan, tetapi berhasil dihindari oleh gundam kuning itu, dan tembakan itu meledak di udara atau mengenai gundam lain. "Kami menemukan jika hanya Anda dan gundam itulah yang ada di sekitar sini," Orochimaru berbicara. "Bisa dikatakan gundam lain berada di barisan luar arena pertarungan Anda seperti melindungi sesuatu…," Orochimaru melihat titik koordinat—posisi gundam yang ada di arena perang (baik pihak musuh atau pihak kawan). "Kami mencurigai jika—" Orochimaru menahan kata-katanya.

"Orang yang ada di dalam sana adalah _dia_?" lanjut Sasuke, dengan seringai keji.

"Begitulah, Sasuke-sama," Orochimaru mengiyakan analisis Sasuke.

Lebih semangat dari beberapa detik lalu, membuat pergerakan gundam Sasuke lebih cepat. Sasuke menatap layar di depannya kembali. Ia memastikan jika daya hidup gundamnya masih penuh, dan bisa digunakan untuk energi senjata yang lebih besar. Sasuke mengoperasikan armor phase swift atau mengatifkan tameng khusus pada bagian dada gundamnya, hingga gundam Sasuke yang berwarna hitam kini dilapisi oleh tameng berwarna putih, bercahaya, lebih melindungi tempat Sasuke berada. Setelah itu, Sasuke menutup kaca helmnya. Sekarang, dia menyiapkan senjata laser merah yang daya ledaknya sepuluh kali lipat lebih besar dan berbahaya dibandingkan bom atom Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

"Orochi, siapkan kapal induk di dekatku. Aku akan menggunakan senjata itu," kata Sasuke, mengantisipasi jika dia masih bisa masuk ke dalam kapal induk apabila telah mengeluarkan senjata andalannya karena kehabisan energi.

Orochimaru terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Kau serius?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, sangat yakin.

Pria Uchiha inipun mulai bergerak—lebih serius!

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Naruto, bagaimana? Apakah kau masih bisa bertahan?" Shikamaru sangat cemas dikala Naruto terus diserang oleh gundam hitam itu. "Jika kau kesulitan kami akan meminta pihak permukaan bumi untuk mengirimkan bantuan!"

Gerakan gundam itu tidaklah akan pernah Naruto lupakan. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan orang brengsek yang telah membunuh Hinata, dan menghancurkan harga dirinya sampai berkeping-keping. Selama tujuh belas tahun Naruto menanti hari ini tiba. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak akan pernah mundur. Hidup atau mati. Naruto akan menentukan semuanya di sini. Orang yang telah menginjak harga dirinya akan mati di tempat ini.

Naruto mengecek kondisi gundamnya. Tidak sebaik yang dia kira. Energi gundamnya tinggal setengah lagi. Sedangkan, dia membutuhkan energi tersebut untuk melangsungkan serangan yang cepat dan membunuh. Naruto pun memutar otak. "Shika, apakah kau bisa mendekatkan kapal induk ke tempatku?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru memantau keberadaan musuh. Kapal mereka telah dikepung, dan hanya ada satu kapal induk dari lima buah kapal Earth Alliance yang bisa Naruto datangi di dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Terdapat satu kapal induk dari pihak kita yang keberadaannya tidak jauh darimu, Naruto," Shikamaru mengirimkan letak kapal induk tersebut pada Naruto.

Naruto membaca peta yang dikirim Shikamaru. Rupanya kapal induk tersebut adalah kapal induk terdekat, namun dikepung oleh pihak musuh. Naruto harus menghabisi gundam hitam di depannya, dan gundam-gundam lainnya sebelum mencapai kapal induk terdekat.

Pria Namikaze ini menghela nafas berat. Tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Ia harus menghabisi gundam hitam di depannya sekarang sebelum energi gundamnya habis!

"Suruh beberapa gundam mendekat ke arahku jika bisa. Setelah aku menghabisi ZAFT brengsek ini, aku membutuhkan pihak kita untuk menangkapku," kata Naruto.

Perintah Naruto membuat mata Shikamaru dan pengemudi kapal induk lainnya terbelalak. "Naruto, kau jangan gila!" Shikamaru tidak setuju dengan usul Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang aku inginkan selain kematian orang di dalam gundam itu, Shikamaru," jelas Naruto. Sorot mata Naruto berubah menjadi tajam. Rasa dendam terpancar dari kedua mata biru itu.

Sekarang Shikamaru mengerti jika orang yang berada di dalam gundam hitam itu adalah orang yang paling dibenci oleh Naruto. Karena itu Shikamaru tidak dapat membantah. Keinginan terbesar Naruto sekarang ini pastilah membunuh manusia di dalam gundam ZAFT itu. Oleh karena itu, dengan berat hati Shikamaru memerintah seluruh anak buahnya agar mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kapalnya pun mulai bergerak untuk membantu anak buahnya yang ada di arena peperangan membersihkan jalan. Setidaknya masih ada yang bisa Shikamaru lakukan, ketika Naruto berbuat gila!

.

.

.

Peperangan semakin sengit dikala kapal induk dari kedua belah pihak mulai bergerak—ikut menyerang. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke masih terus bertarung melancarkan serangan-serangan kecil sampai waktu untuk serangan terakhir tiba. Sudah berapa kali Sasuke hampir menembakan senjata andalannya, tetapi Naruto selalu berada di dalam posisi yang tidak tepat, sehingga Sasuke terpaksa harus mencari kesempatan lain untuk membidik.

Beberapa gundam dari pihak ZAFT maupun Earth Alliance meledak, terurai, dan kepingannya jatuh ke atas permukaan bumi. Kondisi di arena perang mulai terasa lenggang, jika kapal induk dari kedua pihak tidak ada berada disitu. Sekarang hanyalah tersisa beberapa gundam di atas, salah satunya gundam kepunyaan Sasuke dan Naruto yang terus bertarung—meluncurkan tembakan.

Di saat Naruto berkonsentrasi pada peperangan, tiba-tiba lampu darurat di dalam gundamnya menyala. Naruto secara cepat dan spontan memeriksa kondisi gundamnya. Rupanya gundamnya sudah kehabisan energi, dan dia harus kembali ke kapal induk untuk mengisi batere gundamnya. Tetapi gundam di hadapannya tidak kunjung berhenti menyerang. Naruto pun dengan kesal menembakan laser gundamnya, tetapi serangannya lagi-lagi meleset, dan membuat Naruto mengumpat.

"Kau prustasi, Dobe?" Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan dikala gerakan Naruto lebih tidak beraturan.

Terlalu yakin menang membuat Sasuke lengah. Tidak disangka tembakan gundam Naruto berhasil mengenai kaki gundam Sasuke, membuat kerusakan terjadi pada gundam Sasuke, dan peringatan mulai tampil di depan layar Sasuke. Sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Naruto, pemuda Uchiha itupun tidak akan lagi memberi ampun pada Naruto. Ia mempersiapkan senjata terakhirnya, dan mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Naruto. Beberapa kali Naruto menembakan senjata gundamnya, bahkan hingga rudal. Tetapi Sasuke berhasil menghindari serangan Naruto dengan mulus. Kedua gundam mereka pun berjarak sangat dekat. Cukup untuk saling memukul.

"Brengsek!" maki Naruto, dengan aura membunuh. " AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU!" Naruto menodongkan pistol gundamnya pada gundam Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menempelkan moncong pistolnya pada dada gundam Naruto.

"Kau yang akan mati, Dobe…," Sasuke mulai mengaktifkan senjata andalannya. "Daya ledak yang melebihi nuklir ini pasti akan membuat gundanmu menjadi rongsokan," kata Sasuke. "Oh, dirimu pun akan menjadi abu."

Mata Naruto terbelalak dikala bola cahaya warna-warni mulai muncul dari moncong senjata gundam Sasuke. Sekarang, apakah dia akan benar-benar mati?

Sasuke tahu jika Naruto yang berada di dalam sana pasti panik. Ia yang hanya ingin menakut-nakuti Naruto, bersiap untuk mengarahkan pistolnya agar melesat jauh dari mereka—tidak mengenai gundam Naruto. Di saat waktunya sudah tepat, Sasuke pun akan menarik gundam Naruto yang pemiliknya kebingungan karena tidak ada serangan yang mengenai dirinya. Berpikir untuk merengkuh, memeluk, dan mengambil sang pangeran pihak musuh, namun, gundam Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu ditembak, hingga kerusakan yang sangat total mulai terjadi di seluruh bagian gundam Sasuke. Bagian belakang gundam Sasuke untuk menyimpan energi tertembak!

"Sial!" gundam Sasuke yang sudah tidak ada daya melesat jatuh ke atas permukaan bumi dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi.

Kejadian sekejap yang mengesankan itu membuat Naruto shock, masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Naruto pun mencari sosok gundam yang telah menyerang gundam Sasuke, dan rupanya sebuah gundam berwarna merah berdiri tidak jauh dari gundamnya. Gundam merah itu tidaklah pernah Naruto kenal. Ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat gundam seperti itu ada di pihak ZAFT maupun Earth Alliance.

Tersadar kejatuhan gundam Sasuke menjadi kesempatan baginya untuk menyerang, Naruto pun mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah gundam Sasuke untuk mengeksekusi akhir gundam tersebut. Dengan tatapan penuh dendam, dan rutukan menyiksa pendengaran, tanpa segan-segan Naruto pun akan menembakan laser beam senjatanya ke arah Sasuke. Namun, belum sempat meluncurkan serangan akhir, sosok gundam berwarna merah itu sudah lebih dahulu mendekat ke arah gundam Naruto—tanpa terprediksi—dan melesatkan senjatanya ke arah Naruto, sehingga pistol gundam terpental, jatuh mengudara ke bumi. Kemudian, gundam asing itupun melesatkan pedang miliknya, memotong kaki, tangan, kepala gundam Naruto dengan secepat kilat. Kerusakan pada titik-titik gerak gundam Naruto membuat Naruto tidak berdaya. Iapun akan terjatuh ke bumi, layaknya gundam Sasuke.

"SHIT!" Naruto mengutuk manusia di dalam gundam itu yang ternyata tidak berpihak pada siapapun. "Siapa dia sebenarnya?" bisik Naruto, ketika lampu merah di sekitarnya berkelap-kelip, dan bunyi benturan sangat keras membuat dirinya terguncang, dan kepalanya terbentur. Seketika, cahaya sangat menyilaukan membutakan Naruto, dan dalam waktu sekejap Naruto pun sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"NARUTO!" teriak Shikamaru dikala keadaan gundam Naruto hancur-lebur. Kapal induk miliknya serta gundam-gundam tersisa di Earth Alliance hendak mengejar Naruto, namun serangan tiada hentinya dari ZAFT membuat Shikamaru serta pasukannya harus berpikir dua kali untuk menyusul Naruto. "CEPAT LINDUNGI GUNDAM-GUNDAM YANG MASIH TERSISA DI LUAR SANA! SURUH MEREKA MUNDUR!" teriak Shikamaru ketika pihak Alliance Earth mulai terdesak karena ketidakberadaan Naruto. Berkas-berkas di dekat tangannya berhamburan, ketika Shikamaru beranjak dari kursi, terlalu gemetar melihat keadaan di luar sana.

Kenyataan pahit pun dialami pihak Earth Alliance, ketika mereka berusaha melindungi pihak-pihak mereka yang tersisa di luar sana, sesuai intruksi Naruto, sebelum peperangan, pihak ZAFT mendekat ke arah bongkahan badan gundam Naruto. Sudah dapat diduga oleh pihak Earth Alliance, jika ZAFT telah berhasil mengambil Naruto. Kapal induk terdekat pihak ZAFT dengan Naruto mengeluarkan gundam-gundam mereka, dan mengambil pecahan gundam berisi Naruto, kemudian memasukkan pecahan gundam itu ke dalam ke kapal mereka, dan dengan dikawal beberapa gundam, kapal itu melaju pergi.

Tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto dengan semudah itu, Shikamaru beserta awak-awak kapalnya meluncurkan serangan, menuju ke arah kapal induk yang membawa Naruto. Namun, tetap saja. Pihak ZAFT lebih matang melancarkan strategi, dan sejak awal mereka sudah terkepung, dan Naruto lah yang tadi cukup berhasil memukul mundur pihak ZAFT. Tidak adanya Naruto membuat Earth Alliance harus mengalami kekalahan, dipukul mundur oleh pihak ZAFT, ketika mereka sudah tidak bisa menyerang kapal induk berisikan Naruto dengan membabi-buta, serta mereka pun tidak bisa membuat lebih banyak korban dari pihak mereka.

Dalam beberapa saat kemudian…

Suasana mulai terkondisikan. Pihak bumi telah berhasil melarikan diri dari arena peperangan layaknya seorang pecundang. Tetapi ini adalah langkah terbaik untuk melindungi semuanya. Mereka tidak dapat membuat seluruh orang terbunuh hanya karena keinginan mereka untuk memenangkan pertarungan. Namun, walau perang telah berakhir untuk sementara waktu, rasa sakit masih tertinggal di hati mereka. Pihak bumi akhirnya telah kehilangan putra mahkota di tangan seorang Shikamaru.

Di kapal induk itu, semua terasa hening. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani berbicara, ketika sang pemimpin perang hanya terdiam, menundukan kepalanya. Tidak diduga-duga, air mata Shikamaru mengalir. Untuk pertama kalinya dirinya menangisi kekalahan pihaknya, kehilangan harapan. "Naruto…," lirihnya, ketika sahabat sekaligus pangeran di tempatnya tertangkap pihak musuh. "Naruto..," tangisan Shikamaru pun disusul oleh para awak di dalam kapalnya. Dengan lemas, Shikamaru terduduk di kursinya, menangisi sang sahabat dengan keras.

Rasa sakit ini…

Terus berulang…

Berulang…

Tanpa ujungnya..

Ketika perang..

Tidaklah kunjung dihentikan…

**Tazmaniadevil**

"CEPAT! CEPAT!" perintah para pengaman bumi, mengomando rakyat sipil agar pergi ke tempat lebih aman. "CEPAT!" lanjutnya, meminta seluruh rakyat yang berbaris—menuju kendaraan militer yang sudah disediakan agar cepat masuk, sehingga kendaraan itu bisa cepat berangkat.

Sesosok pemuda dengan kodok berwarna merah yang dipeluk olehnya melangkah mengikuti antrian para rakyat sipil, menuju kendaraan yang sudah disiapkan di depan sana. Ledakan demi ledakan terus terdengar, membuat siapapun yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa hanya bisa menatap cemas, mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Tangisan dan kemarahan terdengar di sekitar pemuda itu, membuat sang pemuda merasakan pilu penderitaan rakyat di sekitarnya.

DUARRRRRRR!

Suara ledakan sangat dasyat membuat sang pemuda menatap ke atas, melihat ke arah langit yang lagi-lagi dihiasi oleh warna-warna menyeramkan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" para wanita pun berteriak, menutup telinga mereka, dikala puing-puing sisa peperangan di atas sana mulai berjatuhan, menuju tempat yang cukup jauh dari mereka, namun dentuman dari benda-benda keras itu masih bisa dirasakan oleh mereka.

"Mama, aku takut," anak-anak semakin histeris, memeluk ibu dan ayah mereka, ketika suasana semakin mecengkam.

Sang pemuda hanya bisa menatap lirih ke atas, berhenti melangkah, membiarkan orang-orang di belakang dirinya melewati dirinya. Ia hanya fokus pada satu titik di atas sana yang terjatuh dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Apakah itu adalah Mobile Suit? Apakah orang di dalam sana masih bisa hidup ketika benda dikendarainya terjatuh dengan kecepatan seperti itu? Untuk apa sebenarnya mereka berperang? Apakah dengan berperang mereka bisa merasa puas? Sang pemuda melamunkan segala-galanya, mengutuk orang-orang yang berperang tiba-tiba tanpa menyadari pelukannya melonggar, dan kodok di pelukannya terlepas.

"GAMABUNTA!" reflek sang pemuda berlari mengejar peliharaannya.

"HEI, BOCAH!" teriak para penjaga yang memberi batas bagi rakyat sipil agar tetap mengantri dengan rapih pada pemuda itu. Tetapi sang pemuda sudah melewati batas, kemudian berlari menuju puing-puing sana, mengejar kodoknya. "SIAL, ADA SATU ORANG YANG TERTINGGAL!" ujarnya, meminta temannya atau siapapun agar mengejar sang pemuda menuju ke daerah tidak aman sana.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Pihak kerajaan sebentar lagi akan membumi hanguskan tempat ini, memastikan tidak ada satupun manusia ZAFT yang terjatuh di tempat ini, dan masih hidup," jawab salah satu penjaga itu, membuat temannya yang tadi panik tenang.

Semua pihak militer yang mendengar jawaban itu mendesah pelan, dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Apa boleh buat. Di dalam keadaan seperti ini, semua hanya bisa menjaga diri sendiri, ketika pihak militer hanya bisa membantu sekadarnya. Mereka pun melupakan sang pemuda, dan kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Earth Alliance Palace…_

"NAGATO, MAU KEMANA KAU?!" teriak Deidara, ketika sepupunya berlari menuju ruang ruangan, hendak menolong Naruto. Deidara pun memegang pergelangan tangan Nagato, memerintah Nagato untuk tenang. "Tidak ada satupun yang bisa kau lakukan. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Lihatlah, kondisimu! Kau tidak mungkin bertarung di dalam kondisi seperti ini," Deidara menatap sedih Nagato yang pastinya merasa terpukul dengan ditangkapnya Naruto oleh pihak musuh. Tetapi, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Nagato ketika sang pemuda belum pulih seutuhnya dari pertarungan sebelumnya.

Nagato menepis tangan Deidara. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, ketika di luar sana sepupuku sedang di dalam keadaan berbahaya?! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG KETIKA RAKYAT KITA MENGALAMI PENDERITAAN BERKEPANJANGAN SEPERTI INI?!" Nagato histeris karena ketidakmampuannya untuk sekarang ini. Iapun dengan lemas terjatuh ke atas lantai, meratapi nasibnya. "Kehilangan Kyuubi sudah menjadi pukulan telak bagiku, aku tidak perlu kehilangan Naruto untuk membuktikan rasa sakit ini…"

Layaknya Nagato, Deidara pun terluka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sanggup menatap sepupunya. "Tetapi, memang tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan," lirih Deidara. Ia pun sama halnya dengan Nagato, tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk wilayah kekuasaan mereka.

Nagato menggigit bibirnya, melampiaskan emosinya.

Dari awal, Nagato memang ksatria paling terhebat bagi pihak bumi. Ialah yang selalu muncul pada detik akhirnya untuk menyelamatkan awak-awak yang terjebak di dalam medan perang. Iapun orang yang berhasil membebaskan seluruh pasukannya dari kepungan pihak musuh. Ia yang pada peperangan sebelumnya melindungi daerah perbatasan, sendirian, ketika satu orang pun dari pihak mereka belum hadir ke tempat itu. Alhasil, keberanian Nagato membuat dirinya selalu di dalam keadaan paling bahaya, dan Nagato pun harus kehilangan salah satu tangannya, pada pertempuran sebelumnya, dan terluka parah yang menyebabkan dia tidak dapat bertarung untuk sementara waktu. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, Naruto lah yang maju pada pertarungan kali ini, berharap hati Nagato akan terhibur jika mereka mendapatkan kemenangan.

Deidara menatap Nagato kembali. "Kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Kita pasti memiliki jalan keluar dari semua ini…," bisik Deidara. "Kita pasti bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini di suatu saat nanti, dan harga diri kita akan terbayar oleh peperangan itu," lanjutnya. "Semua beban ini tidaklah boleh dipikul hanya oleh satu orang. Kita adalah satu kesatuan, tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan jika kita melakukannya sendiri," Deidara menghela nafas. "Sikap egois kita untuk memperoleh kemenangan, hanya akan akan mengantarkan kita pada kekalahan dan kehilangan selanjutnya."

Nagato hanya terdiam dengan rintihan tangisan yang menggema di seluruh ruangan itu. Ia tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri untuk sekarang ini. Ia tidak yakin pada kerajaannya. Ia tidak yakin pada ucapan Deidara. Jadi, sekarang apakah ada alasan untuk dia yakin pada harapan kemenangan bagi kerajaannya?

CKLEK!

Pintu ruangan kamar Nagato terbuka.

"Penasehat Dei, Pangeran Nagato," Konan, sang gadis yang sejak tadi berada di sekitar Deidara dan Nagato masuk ke dalam kamar Nagato. "Ada rapat dadakan untuk menentukan… Putra Mahkota selanjutnya atau sementara waktu, sampai Naruto ditemukan," kata Konan dengan suara sangat rendah. "Kalian diminta untuk berkumpul," lanjutnya. Iapun membalikkan badannya, seolah tidak peduli dengan kesedihan sepupu-sepupunya, Konan hanya melenggang pergi, meninggal pemuda di belakangnya.

Nagato berhenti meratapi nasibnya, terperangah dengan perkataan Konan. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba suasana kerajaan pun menjadi memanas?" Nagato tidak mengerti dengan cepatnya pihak kerajaan mengganti putra mahkota. "Bahkan, pasukan yang tadi berperang saja belum kembali ke tempat!"

"Serangan balasan. Untuk pertama kalinya kita akan melakukan serangan lebih dulu pada pihak ZAFT," jawab Deidara menjelaskan. "Kita harus mendinginkan kerajaan. Aku yakin kerajaan menjadi panas, ketika mendengar putra mahkota tertangkap. Penghinaan ini sudah terlalu besar bagi pihak kita, dan mereka pasti tidak akan tinggal diam," lanjut Deidara sambil memijat batang hidungnya. "Aku takut kerasionalanpun menghilang dari pikiran kita semua," Deidara bangkit, kemudian melangkah pergi menuju ruang rapat.

Awalnya, Nagato berpikir jika sikap menyerang langsung adalah terbaik. Tetapi ketika dia mendengar penjelasan Deidara, dia sendiri jadi berpikir "seburuk itukah orang yang melakukan serangan tanpa strategi seperti aku tadi?" Nagato menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri yang hampir melakukan serangan bunuh diri pada pihak ZAFT.

Sekarang, apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

**Tazmaniadevil**

_ZAFT PLACE…_

_Ruang Perbaikan…_

CKLEEEKKKKK….

CESSSHHHHHHHH…

Setelah bermenit-menit lamanya para pihak ZAFT membongkar pintu masuk menuju bagian potongan dalam gundam di hadapan mereka, akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka lebar, dengan banyak asap yang keluar dari dalam potongan gundam itu. Para pasukan yang sudah disediakan pihak ZAFT untuk menangkap pihak di dalam gundam itu mengambil ancang-ancang ketika serangan dadakan tiba. Asap pun menghilang, menampilkan keadaan di dalam tempat pengendali gundam yang mengalami kerusakan sangat parah. Semua menghela nafas, ketika sosok pria berambut pirang sedang terkapar tidak berdaya, kehilangan kesadarannya. Helm yang seharusnya membungkus kepala pria itu terlepas, menandakan sang pria sempat mengalami kesadaran untuk membuat nafasnya tidak terasa sesak.

"Berhati-hatilah," perintah Orochimaru, tidak ingin sedikitpun membuat kesalahan. "Jangan sampai sedikit pun dia terluka, ketika pemiliknya belum kembali kemari," lanjutnya. Ia tidak ingin menjelaskan hal-hal yang mengerikan pada Sasuke, ketika orang yang paling diincar oleh pemimpin ZAFT ini mengalami cedera hanya karena kesalahan kecil.

Semua pasukan elite Orochimaru mengangguk paham.

Secara hati-hati pasukan Orochimaru mendekat ke arah sang pria. Team medis pun sudah siap di luar sana, berantisipasi melakukan pertolongan pertama ketika terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk di ruangan ini. Salah satu pasukan elite itu memastikan jika pria di dalam sana masih belum tersadar. Iapun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan pengendali untuk mengambil tubuh tidak berdaya itu. Dengan hati-hati, sesuai intruksi Orochimaru, pasukan itu membuka sabuk pengaman sang pria berambut pirang, kemudian merangkulkan tangan pria itu pada lehernya, dan membawa pria itu keluar ruangan pengendali dengan segala upaya, sehingga dalam waktu cepat, sang pria tidak sadarkan diri sudah ada di depan team medis, siap ditangani kondisinya.

"Kita akan bawa dia kemana, Komandan?" tanya pemimpin team medis—Haruno Sakura, ketika melihat kondisi Naruto yang cukup mengenaskan. "Apakah kita perlu merawatnya di ruangan khusus atau tahanan?" tanya wanita berambut merah muda itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Orochimaru menatap sinis setiap orang di sekitarnya. Ia tahu jika beberapa orang di dalam tempat itu sangat tidak setuju jika tempat mereka kedatangan sosok yang seharusnya mereka paling benci. Tetapi titah dari Sasuke Uchiha adalah mutlak, dan Orochimaru sangat tahu seberapa besarnya arti laki-laki yang tidak sadarkan diri itu bagi pemimpin di tempat ini, hingga mereka semua harus melakukan tindakan kasar pada pihak bumi untuk menjadikan hari ini tiba. Orochimaru pun tahu wanita yang diperintahnya untuk merawat sang pangeran bumi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kebencian seketika. Ya, siapapun tahu pasti akan banyak wanita di tempat ini, serta para bawahan Sasuke yang cemburu karena Naruto sangat dispesialkan oleh sang pemimpin pemilik tempat ini, padahal jelas-jelas Naruto tidak layak berada di tempat ini.

"Untuk sementara dia adalah 'ratu' di tempat ini. Jadi kalian sendiri tahu apa resikonya menyentuh sehelai rambut milik Tuan besar," Orochimaru menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Sampai Tuan Sasuke Uchiha kembali, satu orangpun dilarang mengusik dirinya," Orochimaru menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh dengan pengartian. "Kalian tentu tahu bukan dimana letak seorang ratu ketika sedang beristirahat? Bawa dia ke dalam kamar Tuan besar. Perlakukan dia dengan sebaik-baiknya sampai Tuan Besar kembali, dan memberi perintah pada kita tentang 'sang ratu'," ujar Orochimaru. Ia membalikkan badannya. Tidak ada waktu lagi, iapun harus mencari keberadaan sang pemimpin untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Dengan tatapan tidak suka, Sakura menatap punggung Orochimaru, kemudian menatap laki-laki yang tergeletak di atas tandunya.

_Jadi, orang ini yang telah merebut hati orang yang dikaguminya selama ini?_

Batin Sakura dengan perasaan penuh iri. Tetapi apa daya, dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun, ketika Naruto dilindungi oleh pihak ZAFT secara penuh layaknya dia adalah sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi "istri" seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

**Tazmaniadevil**

GRAP!

"KENA KAU!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu berhasil menangkap peliharaannya. Ia akan kembali ke tempat aman ketika di hadapannya seonggok gundam tergeletak tidak berdaya, ketika percikan api terus keluar dari permukaan gundam yang mengalami kerusakan parah itu, terlebih pada bagian kaki. Sang pemuda hendak mengabaikan kehadiran gundam itu, dan lekas menuju tempat perginya semula. Namun rasa penasaran membuat dirinya tidak dapat menggerakan kaki. Seumur hidup dia baru melihat benda besar ini dari jarak sangat dekat. Jika dia lebih mendekat ke arah benda ini, apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah benda itu akan membunuhnya? Rasa penasaran yang lebih besar dari rasa takut membuat sang pemuda bergerak menuju gundam rusak itu.

Dengan ragu dan hati-hati, ia berdiri di hadapan gundam itu. Butuh berpikir beratus-ratus kali untuk menaiki bagian gundam itu, dan keberanian lagi-lagi memenangkan semuanya. Sang pemuda perlahan menaiki gundam berwarna hitam itu, menuju bagian dada gundam itu, dan menghindari percikan api sedemikian rupa. Ia mengeratkan pelukkannya pada sang kodok, membuat kodok itu membiru—kehilangan nafasnya—hampir mati.

"Besar sekali," pemuda itu takjub sekali dengan benda yang sedang dipijaknya. "Apakah di dalam benda ini ada orang hi—

JREEEKKKKKK!

Secara mendadak pintu pengemudi gundam terbuka, membuat sang pemuda terkejut, terpental ke belakang, nyaris terjatuh ke permukaan tanah. Sang pemuda tersyungkur di atas permukaan gundam itu, menatap bagian dada gundam yang terbuka dengan bola mata biru bulatnya, terkesima.

"AGHHH!" pekik pemuda itu dikala dirinya sangat terkejut. Iapun hendak merangkak pergi, kabur. Tetapi rintihan dari dalam gundam itu membuat dia membatu seketika. Rasanya, kehidupan di dalam gundam itu membuat sang pemuda tidak berani beranjak pergi, dan memilih untuk melihat isi di dalam gundam itu.

Dengan bodohnya, sang pemuda melangkahkan kaki menuju bagian dada gundam. Ia berusaha menatap ke dalam gundam itu, mencari sesuatu hal yang hidup di dalam sana, dan tidak disangka sebuah helm terjatuh dari dalam bagian pengemudi gundam itu, kemudian menggelinding ke arah kaki sang pemuda. Dengan takut sang pemuda menatap ke arah depan, melihat ke arah sosok pria yang berusaha keluar dari gundam itu, dengan lumuran darah di kepalanya.

Pria itu berusaha merangkak, keluar dari dalam_ mobile suit_. Kondisinya sangat mengenaskan ketika luka di kepalanya dan tangannya cukup parah. Merasa iba, sang pemuda pun berlari ke arah pria itu. "Tuan, Tuan," katanya. Ia melepas kodoknya, dan membantu pria di hadapannya untuk berbaring lebih nyaman di luar gundam itu.

Pria berambut raven yang terbasahi oleh darah pun berada di pangkuan pemuda yang membantunya. Mata pria yang sorotnya membuyar itu, menatap lembut pemuda di hadapannya. Kedua mata onyx itu membesar, ketika melihat mata biru di hadapannya, dan tanda lahir di pipi sang pemuda. "Na—Naruto," gumam pria itu, dengan susah payah dia mengarahkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi pemuda di hadapannya. "Ka—Kau Naruto?"

DEG!

Belaian pria itu membuat jantung sang pemuda berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

Perasaan hangat, aman, dan penuh kasih sayang seperti merasuk ke dalam tubuh sang pemuda. Hanya sentuhan kecil, membuat sang pemuda merasa orang paling ternyaman sedunia. Iapun menatap pemuda di dekapannya dengan intens. Berharap sesuatu yang mengganjil dari laki-laki sekarat di pangkuannya. "A—ayah?" gumam sang pemuda, tidak sadar menggumamkan kata-kata paling tabu baginya, matanya berkaca-kaca, rindu akan suatu hal yang belum pernah diperolehnya sejak kecil. Iapun menggelengkan kepalanya. "A—apa yang aku katakan?! Bego sekali aku menghayalkan dia adalah ayahku," gumamnya. Sang pemuda itupun berkonsentrasi pada tubuh laki-laki itu. "Hei, Tuan! Kau masih bisa jalan tidak? Kita harus keluar dari tempat ini," ujarnya, berharap pihak Earth Alliance belum tiba, dan akan membantai mereka berdua. Dari seragam yang dikenakan laki-laki ini, sang pemuda tahu dari pihak mana laki-laki ini berasal.

Sedikitpun laki-laki itu tidak bisa mendengar perkataan pemuda di hadapannya. Tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk menyadari segalanya. Matanya terlalu buyar untuk melihat segalanya. Bibirnya terlalu sulit untuk berbicara. Satu hal yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mengingat obsesinya, cintanya, dan orang yang paling dia inginkan. Hanya Naruto Namikaze lah yang ada di pikirannya. Tatapan bola mata biru jernih besar di depannya membuat sang pria tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk memeluk tubuh di hadapannya. Dengan erat, melepaskan rasa rindunya sang pria memeluk pemuda di hadapannya, berharap dia benar-benar orang yang dicintainya.

"Naruto..," bisik sang pria dengan selembut mungkin, dan rintihan sakit.

_Aku menyayangimu…_

Batin sang pria sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya secara penuh, membuat pemuda yang memeluknya dipenuhi rasa bingung, tidak mengerti, bahkan rasa sakit yang tidak dimengerti tiba-tiba menghantui hatinya, hingga dia terkesiap, berharap rasa sakit itu menghilang. Sang pemuda melamun sampai mendengar suara patroli pesawat yang mulai mendekat. Sang pemuda pun sedikit panik, dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini, menyembunyikan sosok yang seharusnya dia serahkan pada pihak militer.

_Kau memang bego Menma…_

_Kenapa kau tidak menyerahkan semuanya pada pihak militer?_

_Bukankah dengan seperti ini kau akan mengalami kesulitan?_

_Tetapi…_

_Kenapa sedikitpun aku tidak ingin pria ini terluka?_

Batin Menma tidak mengerti dengan tubuhnya yang tidak dapat dikendalikan oleh logikanya.

_**Bersambung…**_

Akhirnya, selesai juga nih FF gaje. Hahahaha..Maaf ya Frau kalau ceritanya jelek gini. T.T Sekadarnya. Tapi ini yang Taz bisa buat dengan tema mecha. Chapter depan bakal di update secepatnya. Tunggu, ya?


End file.
